Best Friend
by insanlykrazygirl101
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Clary met Simon? And who is the secret eavesdropper? I'm new and suck at summaries but read anyway please!
1. Clary

**Hey guys! So, just wanted to thank all of you guys! Well, at least anyone who reads this an. keep reading and maybe you will find out how to get a shout out! Anyway, don't wanna make it to long but this is a cute little three sided meeting between Simon and Clary. There will be three chapters and each will include a different P.O.V. Guess who will have the third and you win a shout out. Be the first five! And the first will get a one shot dedicated to them. So anyway, here's the story:**

5 year old Clary's P.O.V

I was walking down the playground. I was very bored. I had no friends to call my own or anyone to play with. So I sat down in the sand and started to make a sand castle out of a few handfuls. I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around. Standing there was a 5 years old looking boy. His hair was short and brown and he had a pair of glasses. "Hi!" The young boy said, "My name's Simon." "Hello, I am Clary" I replied. "Nice name," he said, "I saw you sitting here alone, and I'm along otherwise than my mommy so I thought we could be friends!" He replied. "Ok, Simon," I said "But to e friends we have to know each other, what's your favourite food?" I asked. "Umm, noodles" he replied. "Mines lettuce" "lettuce?" "Lettuce" I said. "Ok then, favorite game?" " C.O.D." I replied. My mom thought I was too young but I didn't care. "Same" he replied. "Cool, favourite animal?" I asked. "Bats" he said. "Ok, umm, falcons" I replied. "Nice, favourite thing to do?" He asked "Sit on my couch, watch TV or play video games" I replied. "Same!" He shrieks, "We are going to be such good friends!" " SIMON" Someone called, "That's my mom, got to go! See you here tomorrow, Two?" He said "Sure" I replied. "Ok," he said "Bye!" "Bye!" I called. And then I continued my sand castle.

**Hey guys(again) that was supposed to be how Simon met Clary and all. **

**Did you like it? Review! Did you hate it? Review! Did you not read it? Still review!**


	2. Simon

**Hey guys! So, just wanted to thank all of you guys! Well, at least anyone who reads this. keep reading and maybe you will find out how to get a shout out! Anyway, don't wanna make it to long but this is a cute little three sided meeting between Simon and Clary. There will be three chapters and each will include a different P.O.V. Guess who will have the third and you win a shout out. Be the first five! And the first will get a one shot dedicated to them. Oh and the disclaimer: **

**Simon: She does not own us!**

** So anyway, here's the story:**

5 year old Simon's P.O.V

I was walking down the playground. I was very bored. All my friends were doing something so my mom had to take me alone. I quickly looked around to see if someone was good friend materiel. Creepy girl with glasses, picking his nose kid, oh! A beautiful red head with emerald eyes! So I headed over too her. She looked really nice. She suddenly stop making her... sandcastle and turned around. She looked about 5 years old. Her hair was a nice shade of red, fireball. Her eyes we're even brighter than emeralds. "Hi!" I said, "My name's Simon." "Hello, I am Clary" She replied. Nice name I thought. She looked at me weirdly, ops that was out loud. "I saw you sitting here alone, and I'm along otherwise than my mommy so I thought we could be friends!" I said quickly. "Ok, Simon," She started "But to be friends we have to know each other, what's your favourite food?" She asked. "Umm, noodles" I replied. "Mines lettuce" "lettuce?" "Lettuce" She said. "Ok then, favourite game?" " C.O.D." She replied. That was mine too! My mom thought I was too young but I didn't care. "Same" I replied. "Cool, favourite animal?" She asked. "Bats" I said. "Ok, umm, falcons" She replied. "Nice, favourite thing to do?" I asked "Sit on my couch, watch TV or play video games" She replied. "Same!" I shriek, "We are going to be such good friends!" " SIMON" My mom called, "That's my mom, got to go! See you here tomorrow, Two?" I said "Sure" she replied. "Ok," I said "Bye!" "Bye!" I called. And then I continued on my way home

**Hey guys(again) How was it? Oh and you just have a little time left too guess!**

**Did you like it? Review! Did you hate it? Review! Did you not read it? Still review!**


	3. AN SORRY

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know that this should be a update but I can't update till there are 5 right answers! So keep giving it your best shot! **

**-Kiki**


	4. Contest changes

**Alright guys! Soo, I really want to update my story and all but I don't have many guesses so I have decided to change the rules of the contest a bit. I will give 1 week for you all to review with your answer of who you think will get the last POV and then in exactly one week everyone who entered will get a shout out and the secret POV will get it's chapter. Still the first person who is right will get a one shot dedicated to them so, keep updating!**

**- Kiki**


	5. AN (Sorry but IMPORTANT please read)

**Hey guys! Sorry again this is not another update! Yes, I know I promised no more of these things but in my defence you need to know that i took an unexpected trip and have not completed the update yet so sorry about that. Also I was wondering if i should do a advent calender like thing for Percy Jackson if you know what that is where I put 1 one shot a day and all? So what do you think? Anyway sorry again and peace out! **

**- Kiki**


	6. Suprise POV

**Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long! Anny way I want to give a shout out to:**

**Immortalprincess45**

**Tonitonitoka**

**RonaldGarcia91**

**For guessing all the right answers and to **

**Guest**

**Hapikbear**

**Tonitonitoka**

**For reviewing! Immortal princess is the winner and will get a one shot dedicated to her! Now on with the...**

**Manus: Wait! You forgot the disclaimer**

**Me: Darn, almost got away with it, I do not own this book!**

The secret POV is:

Jace

I was running b a park, my dad had told me to stay here and wait while he was on a mission. Suddenly I saw a girl sitting by herself. I knew something was special about this girl. She had long, flowing red hair and vibrant green eyes. She was constructing something out of sand. It looked like a castle. I wanted to go over and say hi but a boy that reminded me of a rat walked over instead. I drew a invisibility rune then got closer. "... Name's Simon" I heard "... Clary" Pretty name. I got close to hear better "... thought we could be friends!" I really had a hard time hearing this it was so rushed. "...be friends we need to know more about each other." They started asking questions but I only listen to the girl's replies. Her favorite food id lettuce, favourite game is C.O.D., whatever that is, favourite animal is falcons, just like me, favourite thing to do was sit on her couch and watch TV or play video games. Then they said their goodbyes. I started to go up to her but my dad saw me. "Jace!" He called and I ran over. "What were you doing?" "Jut looking at pretty girl" I replied and he followed my gaze. "No, couldn't be..." He mumbled, then shook his head "time to go!"


End file.
